The Captured Echo
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: What will you do when you're forced to keep a secret so dangerous that could actually end your life? Nikolai was no ordinary man, he was a killer, and Nina Orlov was his prey. He has her in his palm, bottled up, like an echo in a soundless room. And Nina, didn't know a way out. But what could happen if she actually began trying to help him? Male!BelarusxOC
1. Chapter 1 - Threat

"Good afternoon, sir." The brown haired woman said, smiling from ear to ear. "How dare you woman! You address me as 'sir'? I am God!" The woman's smile faded slightly, and she made a note in her notepad.

_Patient thinks he is God, and also is angered when addressed by any other name._

The woman turned back to him and bowed. "Forgive me, Lord. Is there any other name I can address you by?" The man seemed pleased with how she was speaking to him and nodded. "My name is Vadeem Popov." The woman noted it down. "What's your name, child?" The woman smiled and said, "Nina Orlov, I'm your psychiatrist." She said and the man nodded. "Even though I do not need one, I am visiting you since a vision told me you would believe me." Nina nodded, and looked interested with what he had told her.

"Vision?"

Vadeem nodded.

"A vision of a little girl. She always speaks to me and tells me to do things. And I feel happy and blessed when I do. She's my everything. She's my Lyubof[1]."

Nina nodded and noted something in her book.

_Mr. Popov assumes he sees a little girl in his 'vision' and he does her bidding. He also apparently adores her, going as far as to call her his love. _

Nina turned back to her patient and took a deep breath, "So Mr. Popov, is it alright if I address you like that?" The man nodded and said, "Da. You can." Nina nodded and continued. "Could you tell me from when these visions of the girl appeared to you?" The man thought for a minute and said, "I've always felt this way. But, ever since my Agafia left me for another man, I told myself I could do better than her. I drank and slept in the streets, waiting for her, but one day my little Lyubof came to me, and she told me I was God. She told me I needn't to worry any longer. Agafia lost me, I did not lose her." Nina nodded and penned down.

_Mr. Popov has mentioned a woman by the name Agafia, and he has hinted to have involved with her romantically. And she apparently left him for another man, and Mr. Popov had been drinking and was homeless and has undergone serious abandonment till one point where his visions of the little girl appeared. _

_Conclusion: Megalomania._

Nina closed the book and turned to her patient and smiled. "You are a brave man, Mr. Popov. I look forward in meeting you more." Vadeem seemed really happy with what she said, and nodded and stood up to leave. "You are a good human, child." Nina nodded in acknowledgement and Mr. Popov left the room.

Nina sighed and turned to the counter and picked her books up. She got up, and walked out of the door, and asked, Olya, her receptionist if there were more patients. There weren't. Nina sighed and asked her to lock up. The sky was dark already and Nina walked to the local café nearby and ordered a cup of coffee. On the TV screen was a man's photograph and Nina didn't bother to read his name. Something from an 'N'. The doctor walked back to her house, satisfied with her days work.

Nina Orlov was a famous doctor in her region. She was probably the only psychiatrist, her age, to have cured over fifty patients of their mental disease. She was looked up to and was respected. She was kind, and she didn't make fun of any person. From a very young age, she loved the human mind, and how it worked and had never considered a single person 'weird'. She moved from Czech Republic to Moscow, for her job, and her parents decided it was better off for her there. Hence, Nina lived alone, but she didn't mind. She was 26 years old.

Nina lived an ordinary life, other than her status as a famous psychiatrist.

The next day, Nina walked to her hospital, and she greeted Olya, and asked her about her appointments that day. The first one started at 10 45 a.m., and Nina check her watch. There were twenty more minutes. She was supposed to meet a woman, by the name Katyusha, and she was diagnosed with minor depression. Nina sighed and walked into the room and waited patiently.

The door opened in what seemed like two minutes and at that time, Nina was going through some files about her other patients. "Yes?" She asked, as she looked up, she saw a man, pale blonde hair, and striking violet eyes. He wore winter clothes, and he held an expression of hostility. "I'm sorry sir, but you cannot enter if you do not have an appointment." Nina frowned slightly. 'How did Olya let him enter?' She thought to herself and the man sat down. Nina stared at him and wondered if he were a patient. "I am Nikolai." He said, and Nina waited.

"I am Nikolai Arlovskaya." He said, and Nina swore she had heard that name somewhere.

"Mr.-""You must have heard of me." He said, in a thick Russian accent. But he didn't seem Russian, he seemed more Belorussian. "I am the criminal the police has been after past a week now." Nina's blood ran cold. Nikolai stared at her expression and smirked.

"Doctor-"He touched Nina's nameplate and the doctor backed away. "Doctor Orlov, no other doctor is willing to talk to me. You see, I don't like it when I am ignored. Makes me really angry." He said, and for the first time, Nina didn't know what to say.

"And doctor, if you call the police, I will give you the same fate as the other doctors I visited." Nina stared at the man and he smirked. "Death." Nina wanted to shout. "So listen, Doctor Orlov, I will come to you every Friday evening, and I will talk to you. And you will listen. I will pay you, worry not. But-"He came closer to her face and said, "-a word of this to the police, and I will slit your throat. Here?" Nina nodded slightly and Nikolai smirked. "Good." He said, and walked out through the patient exit.

Nina sat there for a minute, letting it all digest in.

A criminal had entered her hospital and threatened to kill her.

Nina immediately grabbed the telephone and dialed the number of the police station. The phone rang, and before she could say 'Hello' someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her to the ground. The phone fell, and she could tell it was disconnected.

It was Nikolai.

"I knew you would try something like that, Doctor Orlov. I warned you." He placed something cold on her neck and Nina saw it to be a knife. He walked around with a weapon! Of course, he was a criminal!

Nina gulped. "W-Why me?" She asked, and Nikolai smiled evilly.

"Because I hear you're good, Doctor Orlov." He said, and this time, walked off for real.

Nina cancelled her appointments for the day and headed home.

* * *

[1] - Love.

**A/N:** **Okay, I absolutely love the concept of Male!Belarus! He's attractive, and gah, well, this idea popped up immediately! Readers, tell me what you think so far? read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Decision

Nina woke up that night, her forehead sweating and her heart racing. She had a nightmare. She couldn't eat properly, afraid whether the criminal followed her home. She didn't know what to do, he threatened to kill her, and she couldn't even tell anyone about this. A psychiatrist's job was to keep her patients secrets from anyone, including the police, but was Nikolai Arlovskaya a patient? Not really, and Nina was frightened. She checked the time, and it was around 2:00 a.m., in the morning. She got out of bed, and went to get a drink of water.

As she filled the glass, she could hear something behind her. She knew it was just her imagination, but it scared her nonetheless. Ever since her encounter with Nikolai, she's been afraid of almost every normal object/thing she stumbled upon. Nina drank the water as fast as she could, checked the locks on her door, and went back to her room, still feeling those imaginary eyes on her.

Nina woke up early, and got ready. It was a Tuesday. Not a Friday. That meant Nikolai wouldn't come to her today, right? She prayed and looked at herself in the mirror. Eye bags, due to lack of sleep, and her face looked pale. Nina was a doctor, and if Nikolai was actually someone who needed help, then she would have to help him. It was her duty, and she also vowed that she would. Nina took a deep breath, grabbed her doctor's coat and headed out.

Olya asked her if she was alright, and kept telling her she looked sick, and Nina faked a laugh. "I'm fine Olya, thanks for asking." Nina walked inside, and sat on the chair. She still had fifteen minutes before her actual day started. Nina always went to her hospital early, a habit she had grown accustomed to. She checked her watch and took a deep breath, and in walked in a familiar face. One of her usual patients. Nina was relieved and she began her work.

What she didn't know was someone right outside her hospital, was staring at the building intently. The winter morning was cold in Moscow, that December morning, and the man was embedded in clothing which almost covered his face as well. He took out a pocket watch and stared at it, his gaze softening at the sight of a photograph being placed there. He turned back to the hospital and glared. He needed that certificate. A certificate that deemed him normal like the rest.

Then and only then, will Nikolai be free.

Nina's fear was slowly fading, as she didn't receive any threatening news or warnings that day. Her work progressed smoothly, and she even had enough time to go out and grab a bite to eat. The nearest café was a three minute walk, and Nina decided she would go. Olya stayed behind, wanting to talk over the phone with her lover, and Nina approved. As she walked to the café, Nina waved at people who recognized her and she got inside and blew in her hands. The afternoon was cold, and Nina ordered an even lunch, and began to eat. She was chewing when someone chuckled. The sound was too nearby and when Nina turned to look the voice said, "Hello doctor." Nina wanted to run. "Don't run, doctor, I'll shoot you." Nina's blood ran cold. Nikolai was sitting right in front of her, his face almost covered with the muffler he wore.

"Smile at me and pretend I'm a friend." He ordered and Nina hesitated. "Doctor." He warned and Nina listened to him. "Now, tell me doctor, how is it that you're so famous here? Almost everyone seems to know you. If you died, your death shall be noticed." Nina never once had a patient who spoke so openly about her death before. There was one, but he was depressed. "P-Please, let me go. I-"Nikolai chuckled softly. "I'm afraid not. The rules say, each patient needs a ten hour session before they get a cured certificate from you." Nina never once dreaded she was a doctor, but right now she didn't know what else to think.

"Listen to me, I will visit you every Friday, for ten weeks. After that, I will never bother you again, hear?" Nina nodded and looked down at the food on the table. Nina opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. Nikolai noticed her hesitation and smirked. "Are you afraid of me, doctor?" Nina was a doctor, yes, she reminded herself that whenever Nikolai called her that. "I am afraid of a criminal who threatened to kill me." She answered and Nikolai chuckled. "No, I am no criminal to you. I am a patient. And as of now, I have an appointment as well. You mustn't be afraid of me, doctor Orlov." Nina wished that were true.

So she asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

Nikolai stood up. "Save it for the session on Friday, doctor Orlov." He said, and walked away, casually. Nina wondered how it was possible for a wanted criminal such as himself, to walk around in broad daylight, without the fear of getting caught.

_Mental Note: He wasn't afraid of potential threats. _

Nina walked back to her hospital, that familiar feeling of hear reborn within her.

That night, Nina walked home quietly and her breaths were irregular. She couldn't move back to her parents place all of a sudden, no, she would be abandoning her patients and imposing on her parents without warning. She couldn't leave Moscow. Yet, she felt the need to get away. At least as long as Nikolai was roaming free. She couldn't do it. Nina stared at the doorknob of her house and then recognized she had to open it, and walked in. She was so lost at thought, she found it hard to do the tasks she always did every day. It was no secret that Nina was afraid. She propped on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Something inside her told her Nikolai needed this. He seemed like he needed help for some reason. She was a doctor, and with her experience she could tell if a person need psychiatric help or not by the way they spoke. Nikolai wasn't afraid of anything materialistic, and neither did he seem scared of threatening her in public, going as far as to tell her he would shoot her. And apparently, he walked around with weapons.

It wasn't a good thing if psychiatrists took patient's problems to herself.

As soon as she steps out of the hospital, she must and should leave behind her patient's history and trauma in there.

But Nina couldn't get Nikolai out of her head.

He was dangerous. And she was afraid, no doubt. But at this point, he did tell her he wouldn't hurt her if she cooperated. She didn't know if she could trust him, but there have been several points in her career that she was threatened by her own patients. And if she did talk to Nikolai, he was her patient, and she would just be doing her job. So, she wasn't exactly going against the law.

A psychiatrist never reveals their patient's secrets, even to the government.

And Nina decided she would be a psychiatrist with Mr. Arlovskaya, and even if she found it utterly baffling, she awaited Friday. She was curious about the criminal, and she would get out of this mess. Even if she had to do it the hard way.

* * *

**A/N: No one's reviewed? That saddens me. :'(**  
**Please tell me what you think of this story, I might actually give up updating if not even a single review's out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Crazy

Nina's days passed very slowly. Olya knew something was wrong with the doctor and she also knew that Nina was never the one to give in to stress. She wouldn't ask her of course, since it was none of her business. Two days passed slowly, and Friday morning, Nina woke up with a nightmare. 'Great way to start off.' She thought to herself and groaned. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and began to think. She hadn't washed her brown hair in three days, ever since she first saw Nikolai. She didn't spend much time decorating herself, since she was afraid he was watching her every move. It was a preposterous idea, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. Nikolai was no ordinary patient, he was a criminal, and by what she's heard, he's a murderer. Nina had interviewed a murderer before, but with police protection and they knew about it. But talking to a criminal without the police even knowing about it, was a first. Nina was afraid, no doubt, but she would figure out how to deal with this situation soon.

Also, there were so many things she found curious about Nikolai.

He kept his word, and didn't stalk her around after she agreed to his proposal. But the fact of the matter was he was a criminal, and a wanted one, and she was at his beck and call. She got out of the shower and wiped herself, and she looked at herself in the mirror. "Good morning, Doctor Orlov." She told to herself and dressed.

She walked to the hospital and greeted Olya, and entered the cabin. She waited. She didn't know what time Nikolai was coming, and she didn't have a clear slot that entire day. When the door knocked, Nina gasped and looked to see it was her patient suffering from Megalomania. Vadeem Popov. Nina looked back to her table and greeted him. Her day had begun.

Every time a patient entered, Nina gasped, and the feeling in her chest gave her a fright. Nikolai hadn't come, and half of the day was done. Nina walked out to the nearest café to grab her lunch and wondered if he was going to show up at all. What if the police had caught him? Nina was curious about him, no doubt, but she feared for her life more than anything. As she sat for food, a familiar 'hello' rang in her ears. It was Alfred F. Jones, her American friend.

Nina smiled at him and waved. Alfred propped himself in front of her and in his hand was his favorite, hamburger. He missed his homeland, he had told her once, but he was here for his internship and would leave after everything was complete. "How's the thesis coming along, Alfred?" She asked him, taking a bite off her sandwich. "Oh? I'm trying, Nina, but so far, nothing's right! You know what I mean dude?" Alfred spoke with his mouth full. He was never the one with table manners and Nina didn't mind. She met him in one of her campaigning sessions, and he was just a student back then. Suddenly, Alfred turned to the television fixed at the right top corner of the room and gasped. Nina found his antics funny, and sometimes she just ignored him. "That Nikolai guy sure is trouble." He said, and Nina's body went stiff. Her heart dropped and looked to the television and the headlines read: Nikolai Arlovskaya, the murderer still at large.

So they haven't caught him yet. "Nikolai…huh…" Nina said, unable to eat her sandwich. "Yeah dude! That guy's gone bonkers killing his own brother-in-law like it was nothing! And then he ran off, and he's hard to find! And then he killed two doctors because they called the police and mentioned his whereabouts. He's a master at disguise dude, you've no idea!" Alfred said, and Nina bit her lip. 'I have no idea? I think I know.' She thought to herself. "So why did he kill his brother-in-law?" Nina asked, staring at her friends face. Alfred shook his head and came close to Nina's face and said, "That's still a mystery dude." Alfred laughed and said, "You don't have to look so scared Nina, he's just a freak. And there's no guarantee that the doctors he killed were psychiatrists like you." Alfred winked and Nina smiled faintly.

'They were psychiatrists, he mentioned that on one of our…meetings.' Nina thought to herself. She got up and waved at Alfred and said, "Gotta head back. Can't keep my patients waiting. See you, Alfred." Nina waved and Alfred said, "Bye dude!"

Nina waited for her next patient, and she half expected Nikolai to be there. But it wasn't him and she didn't know when he would show. The day ended, and Olya left home. But Nina waited behind, and something told her Nikolai would show. She was sleepy, and she just sat there, on her stool, the time was 10: 35 p.m., and Nina didn't know why she didn't go back home yet. She was so sleepy she didn't ever hear the door open.

"Feeling sleepy, Doctor?" Nina gasped all of a sudden and she saw Nikolai by the door step, smirking at her. "Nice to see you haven't gone home. It makes me happy that you kept your end of the bargain." Nikolai said, and sat in front of Nina. She leant back in her chair, staring at the murderer in the face and she said, "Why?" And Nikolai chuckled.

"One at a time, doctor. I'm a normal patient. Treat me like one." Nikolai said, looking at Nina right in the eye. Nina gulped and said, "Good evening, Nikolai." She said, and took out a notebook. Nikolai caught her arm and Nina gasped. "No. No notes with me, Doctor. That's no problem right?" Nina felt his grip tighten around her hands, and she squirmed and nodded. When he let go of her, there was a bluish bruise on her wrist. "C-Can you tell me about yourself?" Nikolai breathed out and said, "I'm a very good looking man, in love with the most beautiful woman in the world." Nina nodded and Nikolai continued. "Irunya." He said, smiling. "Irunya Chernenko. She is my older sister." Nina stared at him and nodded.

_Mental Note: Patient is very confident about himself, calling himself good looking, and also, seems to have romantic feelings toward his sister, although not sure if she is related to him by blood or if he calls her his sister out of some sort of affection, and he also speaks very highly of her._

"Is she your-""Da. She's my older sister. By three years. She told me I used to scare her all the time when we were little. Always called me violent. But Irunya is beautiful, so beautiful." Nikolai said, and smiled. "But she loved that-that bastard. She married him and took his name." Nina nodded and said, "Did you kill him?" Nikolai was quiet. "Nikolai, did you-""No. I didn't." Nina frowned. "You don't have to lie to me." Nikolai glared at her and said, "Isn't it you're job to believe me?" Nina nodded. "I'm not insane. But Irunya thinks so. She thinks I'm crazy for feeling the way I feel toward her. So she asked me to get a certificate from a doctor stating I was normal. Then she'll love me. Then Irunya and I can be together forever." Nikolai said and Nina swallowed before asking.

"Did she tell you that?" Nikolai's eyes widened and he didn't say anything.

"What?" He asked, pretending to not have heard her.

"Did she tell you she would love you when you returned with a certificate?" Nikolai sat there, unmoving and he quickly grabbed Nina with his hands and glared. "She will, doctor. She will."

_Mental Note: He seems to be really angry when spoken about his sister not sharing his feelings. In that case, he is easily angered and somewhat violent in his reactions. _

Nina licked her lips and continued, "Where is Irunya now?" She asked and Nikolai released her. "I don't know. My other stupid brother is keeping her."

_Mental Note: Patient has another sibling. A brother._

"Does he have feelings for-""No."

_Mental Note: His brother does not feel the same toward his sister._

"Doctor, enough for today." He said, and Nina nodded. "Who is that man, doctor?" He asked and Nina looked confused. "Who are you-""In the café. Some man sat with you and spoke to you, rather…closely. You're boyfriend?" Nina was angered. "You don't have to know about my life, Nikolai Arlovskaya." Nina snapped and Nikolai chuckled.

He got up and just before he exited the room he turned to her and said, "I am not crazy, Doctor." Nina knew he wasn't. "And I will keep watching you." Nina knew she couldn't sleep after that.

Nina's temporary conclusion was that Nikolai was just a confused man, who says he hasn't killed his brother-in-law. Nina didn't think he was crazy, she only thought that she was crazy for thinking he wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Crazy huh? Well, Natalya (Belarus in Hetalia) does love Russia in that awkward manner, even though he's her brother, so I thought why not give this a try here? Irunya isn't Russia by the way, Irunya is the name for Ukraine. Tell me what you think of this story so far! Read and review~ **


	4. Chapter 4 - Strange

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. Where she stood, and everywhere she tread, that red liquid made itself there. She couldn't see any corpses, yet there was so much blood. Nina covered her mouth with her palm and suppressed her sobs, as it was obvious that she was afraid. Afraid of the sight before her. She ran forward, hoping the sight would end, hoping for a place where there was no more blood. There was blood on the floor, and blood on the walls, and blood on her now wet shoes. Nina yelled as she ran, her eyes wide with fear, and her throat suddenly went dry. Then she saw someone. A man, whose hand was extended toward her, and Nina didn't even think before she took it. She was afraid of one sight before her, she didn't think about the second. _

_That man, looked strangely familiar. _

_He had a smirk plastered on his face, and he didn't let go of Nina, his grip on her hand tight as ever. As she walked with him, she noticed that the bloody area around her disappeared slowly. Nina struggled to get out of his hold, now that the bloody place was gone, but no avail. _

_The man kept smirking, and then as he extended his right hand, his free hand, Nina saw a knife. A vaguely familiar knife and a name popped in her head. "N-Nikolai?" She stuttered and the man laughed. That laugh, which made Nina's spine shiver. Nina yelled as he struck her with the weapon, and the next thing she knew-_

"N-Nikolai!" Nina awoke with a start. Her palms were sweating, and her heart thumping loudly against her chest. She told herself it was a nightmare, and she tried to calm herself down. She got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen, to get a glass of water to drink. Nina noticed that her hands were shivering. It became clear to her now that she was afraid of him. He wasn't a patient, she was his hostage, and she did his bidding only to survive. She must be crazy to think he was sane, but something inside her wanted to know more about the Belorussian.

She gulped the water as quick as she could, feeling strange. She felt eyes on her, and those eyes watched her every move, and she didn't like the feeling. 'I'm going mad.' She thought and went back to bed and she could see the curtains of her window flutter open. Nina gasped and backed away, and then noticed it was only the wind.

The woman sighed in relief and climbed back on the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep caught her sooner than she had expected.

The next day, work was pretty normal for Nina. She didn't run into anything suspicious and nothing even closely related to Nikolai occurred. She didn't even see any news about him in the television placed at the café, and she met Alfred once again and he was kind enough to not talk about Nikolai Arlovskaya. "Dude, I'm getting my thesis done at last! At the University of Moscow!" Alfred hi-fived Nina and the woman laughed at the man's childishness. "And hey, I was thinking, this Friday night me and you, dinner, what say?" Nina's heart skipped a beat.

But then she realized the day he had mentioned.

Friday.

The most dangerous day of Nina Orlov's week.

She couldn't tell him, with Nikolai's face pooping in her mind every now and then. She liked Alfred, he was kind and so very sweet, and there was no way she could reject him. Alfred noticed her hesitance and stayed put. Her hands shivered and she gulped slowly. She didn't meet the man's gaze and Alfred somewhat felt nulled at her reaction. He liked her for the longest time, which developed from a tiny crush and now…it's grown so far and her reaction almost made his heart shatter.

"Nina, you don't have to come you know, being friends is cool with me." Alfred said, disappointment evident in his voice and Nina shook her head, and grabbed his hand in reflex. This meant that Alfred did want to be more than just friends with her, and she somewhat felt happy about it. When she thought about it, she knew Alfred was a very good person, and even though he was childish he would take care of her and be ther for her when she needed him the most. "No, Alfred, no, it's just Friday's a very busy day…that's why…" Alfred's face lit up and he held Nina's hand and said, "Saturday then? I know your patients need you too." The handsome American winked at her and Nina blushed. She nodded and smiled at him, their hands entwined.

Nina was glad he didn't suspect anything about her hesitance, and she sighed in relief as she walked back to the hospital. There was no way Alfred could find out, right? 'No, he can't. And I won't get him involved either. I should get this thing over with. Nine more sessions with Nikolai and I'll be free.' But something inside her told her that wasn't going to happen.

And Nina gulped as she felt that familiar haunting feeling.

Nikolai was never the one to spy on someone, and he didn't realize why he even bothered to spy on his 'doctor'. It was no secret to him that she was afraid of him, and he didn't care. He loved Irunya, and he knew if he was deemed sane, by famous and good enough doctor, she would accept him and leave that stupid brother of his. He followed Nina Orlov home that night, after talking with her and it wasn't hard for him to climb on to her room. She ate very little, and spoke to herself quietly. She went to bed as soon as she finished eating and slept quickly. Nikolai observed her features, she looked nothing like Irunya, yet he found her sleeping form somewhat serene and peaceful to watch.

He didn't even realize he walked inside through the window and he knelt down next to her bed and watched her. 'So disgusting.' He thought and frowned. He could kill her so easily right now, she was so naïve and stupid to let the window open like that. Anyone could sneak in and…Nikolai shook his head and began to wonder why he even cared.

He grazed his fingers on the steel of his blade that was shuffled in his belt, and smirked. He was powerful now, and it didn't matter. No one could catch him, and soon, after all this struggle he can be with his Irunya.

Nina began moving rapidly. Nikolai's eyes widened, not knowing whether she woke up or not, but then realized she was having a nightmare. She tossed and turned, and cried in her sleep, muttering something about 'blood'. Nikolai cussed silently and got up, and walked to the window before hearing something else, "N-Nikolai…" The Belorussian man's eyes widened and quickly turned to see her, but she was asleep. He didn't want to take a chance, so he jumped out of the window and hung on the pane.

He could see she woke up right after that.

Nikolai frowned at nothing in particular as he realized that she was having a nightmare about him.

The next day, he saw her and that American in the café, and she grabbed his hand. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Nikolai was no fool in figuring out that the American man asked the woman out for a date. As the two of them entwined their hands together, Nikolai felt an odd burning feeling in his stomach, and his fists clenched tightly and Nikolai was biting his teeth. He was angry. 'Why am I angry?' He thought, and grunted. 'I shouldn't be angry. I don't care about that woman.' He thought and ran off, his face red with rage, and a strange feeling that made his head grow weary.

What Nikolai didn't realize was, that this strange feeling was jealousy.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be honest. I'm very disappointed with the amount of reviews this story has got. I truly am. Please review, it'll boost my confidence so much that my updates will be faster and I promise you the story won't be bad!  
And please tell me how this story is so far, and I'll only update if I get five more reviews. Only five, that's all I'm asking.  
Read and review~ **


End file.
